1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including an electronic view finder assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image capture apparatuses, such as video cameras, distributed or available on the market include those of the type including an electronic view finder assembly. Such an electronic view finder assembly is provided either fixedly or pivotably along the vertical direction.
An electronic view finder assembly of the above-described type includes the following members. The members are an liquid crystal display device that displays images generated in accordance with image capture signals of the image capture elements of the camera body on a display screen; a backlight that illuminates the liquid crystal display device; an optical system that magnifies of enlarges an image displayed on the display screen; and a casing that accommodates the liquid crystal display device, the back light, and the optical system (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 08-65552, for example). Casings of such previous electronic view finder assemblies are cylindrical in shape, and the structures thereof are grouped into the following types, for example. One type of the structure is such that components, such as a liquid crystal display device, a back light, and an optical system, are inserted and assembled into a casing along the axis line. The other type of the structure is such that the casing is separated into two, an upper half and lower half-units. In this case, components, such as a liquid crystal display device, a back light, and an optical system, are assembled into one of the half-units, and then the other half-unit is coupled thereto, thereby to complete the primary casing.